My new life
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: Bella goes to a costume party with Angela and Jessica as Cruella She meets a someone there but soon found out she was pregnant. She gets through out so she goes to stay with her grandmother in Mystic Force soon learns out she's a witch with the help of Bonnie to control her powers. Soon she meets the original family and the father of her unborn baby. She brings the family together
1. Author'sNote

Should Bella get kidnapped by Damon and Stefan when they heard she's pregnant with Kol's baby

1) No

2) Yes


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I got home to see my dads cruiser was here so I grabbed my shopping bags "Dad, I'm home" I called out to him as I walked inside and closed the front door but got no reply "I will be in my room" I murmured to myself in a sad voice

I walked up the stairs

Instead of going to my bedroom I went straight to the bathroom so I can see if I am pregnant because I am having morning sickness and I haven't had a period for three or four weeks 'please don't be pregnant' I thought to myself as I waited to see if I am pregnant or not

The test beeped

I didn't want to look at it just in case I am pregnant

I decided to walk out of my house and into the woods to go and see Leah who was patrolling my house "Leah, I need you" I called out knowing she can hear me with her wolf hearing "please, I want your help" I begged in a sad voice as tears welled up in my eyes

Leah walks out behind a tree in shorts and a vest with her arms crossed over her chest "this better be good" she growls as she stormed over to me but stops as she hears two heartbeats which made her look at my stomach "you're pregnant" she stated in a confuse voice as she looks back up

I nodded my head as I looked at the pregnancy test to see I am four weeks pregnant "Leah, I don't know what to do" I said in a worried voice as I turned my back on her "I need to find Kol to let him know he is going to be a dad" I said as I walked towards my house with Leah following me

I walked into my house to see my dad walking out of the living room with a letter in his hand "is that for me" I questioned him as I stared at the letter then saw my name on it "can I have it" I told my dad as I held out my hand for the letter

He gave me the letter with a worried look on his face "and there is a gift for you as well in the living room" he informed me then walked back into the living room to watch football

I quickly looked at Leah then followed after him to see a long box sitting on the table so I opened it to see a long skirt and a crop top "it's a skirt and top" I murmured to myself with a confuse look on my face then faced my dad and Leah to see them looking at the outfit so I looked at the note and it reads

To Bella

I would like to invite you to our family reunion party tonight at seven o'clock and my family really wants to meet the girl I fell in love with also my sister wants to go shopping with you when you get here

I have already sorted out how to get you here to Mystic Falls. There will be a private helicopter to pick you up now

See you soon

Kol Mikealson

P.S.

I can not wait to see you

Just then someone knocked on my front door which made me look at Leah to see if it was safe and she nodded so I walked over and opened the door to see a man standing there "can I help you?" I asked him

He looked at me with a small smile on his face "are you Miss Swan?" He asked me in a calm voice "I am escort you to Mr Mikealson for you to get ready for the party tonight" he said to me when he saw me give him a nod as he held out his hand

I hesitated to take his hand then looked behind me to see Leah standing there with an angry look on her face as she shakes her head not to take his hand out which I didn't "I am sorry but I am staying here but you can give him a message to him from me that I am pregnant with his baby" I informed him then slammed the door in his face

I turned around to see my dad looking at me with a narrow eyes with his arm crossed "is there something you want to tell me?" He asked in an angry voice as he walked over and stood beside me "maybe I heard you say that your pregnant" he exclaimed when I did not say anything

In the corner of my eyes I saw Leah standing there with a sad look on her face "Leah, are you alright?" I questioned her in a consern voice as I looked at her which made her shake her head and stormed out of the house

I quickly looked at my dad "I am pregnant and I'm keeping it" I told him as I walked to the door "I need to see if Leah is alright" with that I walked outside my house only to see the man standing next to the helicopter talking on his phone "yes, Mr Mikealson" I heard him say though the phone then held it out for me to take "he wants to talk to you" I take the phone and placed it at my ear "hello" I said in a calm voice "get in the helicopter" I heard it in his voice that he was angry "fine" I got into the helicopter and watched as I can not see Forks anymore

Halt way there I got bored so I tried to do something but instead I fell asleep


End file.
